Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie
Ash's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie is the first Pokémon/Nickelodeon crossover film planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot Ash and his friends (along with Simba, Aladdin, and their friends) take a vacation to Africa and meet a girl named Eliza Thornberry (who speaks to all animals) as they help her save a young cheetah named Tally from two evil poachers named Sloan and Bree Blackburn, whom The Big Bad Wolf, Cruella De Vil, Lord Rothbart, Judge Frollo, Zira, Ratigan, Fidget, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Terk, Tantor, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Tip, Dash, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Garfield, Odie, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ttark, The Simpsons, Laura Powers, Bernie and Ert, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Woody Woodpecker, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Richie Cunningham, Potsie Weber, Arthur Fonzarelli, Ralph Malph, Mary Lou Milligan, The Three Little Pigs, The Big Bad Wolf, Cruella De Vil, Lord Rothbart, Judge Frollo, Zira, Ratigan, Fidget, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The Big Bad Wolf, Cruella De Vil, Lord Rothbart, Judge Frollo, Zira, Ratigan, Fidget, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will work for Sloan and Bree Blackburn in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Lion King films, the Tarzan films, the Aladdin films, The Swan Princess films, Sleeping Beauty, Three Little Pigs, 101 Dalmatians 1 and 2, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and The Great Mouse Detective. *The main three reasons why Yru17 decided to do a Pokémon crossover film with the animated Nickelodeon film The Wild Thornberrys Movie are because Ash Ketchum and his friends are guest starring in Pooh's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie and then with Misty, Togepi, and Brock in Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie and Pooh's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild, the unfinished Pooh's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie did not even feature guest stars, and the third Rugrats film Rugrats Go Wild was a crossover between Rugrats and The Wild Thornberrys. *Throughout the movie, Ash, with the help from his friends, will save Eliza's life so many times. One is when he saves her from falling off the poachers helicopter, the other is when he sneaks in the poachers van and frees her when she was held captive, next he will jump on the helicopter and fight off Sloan after they saved the elephant herd from the trap, and last he dives after her into the river to retrieve her. *Also in the movie, Eliza and Debbie's parents and grandparents will become distrustful towards Ash due to their belief that his Pokémon would endanger their children. But at the very end of the movie, they will realize the error of their ways and will reconcile with Ash after they saw the way he and Eliza saved the elephant herd from the poachers. Category:Spin-off films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Yru17 Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Films set in Africa